1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan apparatus for a chamber of a handler, and more particularly, to a fan apparatus for a chamber of a handler which can absorb deformation of a fan or shaft according to a change in temperature of the fan apparatus adapted to the chamber of the handler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handler is used for testing electrical properties of a semiconductor part. The handler is constructed in such a manner that an elevator/tray transfer, a X-Y robot, an exchanger, and a chamber are installed on a base frame. The tray on which semiconductor parts are loaded are moved to the elevator/tray transfer, and then the semiconductor parts loaded on the tray are moved to an aligner by the X-Y robot. The semiconductor parts moved to the aligner are displaced to a test tray by the exchanger and thereafter are moved to the chamber to be tested.
The chamber includes a preheater, a test site and a defroster. The preheater preheats the semiconductor parts loaded on the test tray, and the test site tests the electric properties of the semiconductor parts loaded on the test tray which have passed through the preheater in a high temperature and low temperature state. When the testing of the semiconductor parts is finished at the test site, the tested test tray is moved to the defroster and then is discharged after the defroster makes the temperature of the semiconductor parts an ambient temperature.
To test the electric properties of the semiconductor parts at the chamber, as described above, a fan apparatus is provided inside the chamber in order to control the internal temperature of the chamber. The construction of the fan apparatus will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a fan apparatus adapted to a chamber of a handler according to the conventional art. As illustrated therein, the fan apparatus includes a rotary motor 1, a coupling 2, a shaft 3, a case 4 and a plurality of bearing housings 5.
The rotary motor 1 is installed outside the chamber (not shown), and the shaft 3 is connected to a rotary central axis la of the rotary motor 1 installed inside the chamber by using the coupling 2. The shaft 3 is installed inside the case 4, and grease is filled inside the case 4 in a state that the bearing housing 5 is installed at both ends of the case 4. In addition, a sensor dog (not shown) and a sensor brake (not shown) are installed at the shaft 3 installed inside the case 4 and are used for stopping the shaft 3.
The case 4 filled with the grease is installed inside the chamber, so it is directly affected by a change in the temperature of the chamber. Therefore, the semiconductor parts are tested at a high temperature/low temperature inside the chamber, the temperature of the case 4 is changed to a large extent.
In this way, when the temperature of the case 4 is changed to a large extent, the length of the shaft 3 installed inside the case 4 is changed to thus generate a thermal stress in the axial direction of the fan apparatus. Resultantly, the bearing housing is broken and thus the function of the fan apparatus is disabled.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fan apparatus which can absorb deformation of the length in an axial direction of the fan apparatus according to the change in temperature of the fan apparatus mounted inside the chamber that frequently changes a high temperature or low temperature state in order to test semiconductor parts in the handler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an effect of preventing the breakage of the bearing housing due to the thermal stress generated in the axial direction of the fan apparatus according to the change in temperature of the fan apparatus mounted inside the chamber that frequently changes a high temperature or low temperature state in order to test semiconductor parts in the handler.
To achieve the above objects, in a fan apparatus installed to a chamber of a handler and a plurality of bearing housing installed to both ends of a case in which a shaft connected to a rotation central shaft of a rotation motor is installed therein, a fan apparatus comprises: a first housing having a first guide recess formed; a second housing contained in the first housing and slidable therein; a bearing being installed inside the second housing and supporting the shaft; a plurality of labyrinths being installed at both sides of the bearing and supporting the bearing; and a push cover covering the second housing inserted into the first housing.